Station 2
Station 2 is a recently constucted space station built specifically to house humans after the obliteration of Sigma. It was built using UWUC's money, since the once powerful government had been forced to disband. The station is extraordinarily gigantic, constructed with the intention of rebuilding the human race and thus capable of housing several hundreds. When fully constructed, the housing capacity reached into the thousands though this is usually not needed and power is not supplied to the unused areas. It has six housing areas, along with several other areas, like a large cafeteria, training center, recreational areas, and the like. Additional construction continues in order to make the station more self sufficient and cheaper to run. Although the initial cost came from UWUC's money, ONA has been funding all operations on the station. Housing Areas The human dorms are located in the large spire of the space station. The more powerful each human is, the better room he gets, leading to minor segregation issues. The six areas are as follows, with areas color-coordinated enough to earn them names like Alpha District or Black Zone. Alpha- The strongest and most dangerous humans that are housed in the "Black Zone" of the spire, four levels below the tip of the tower. It's also the smallest of the levels, but at the same time the most luxurious. Each room is equivalent to that of a presidential suite in a five-star hotel. Each human gets his or her own room. Alpha dorms generally have multiple rooms. Beta- Those humans with incredibly destructive powers are placed within the "Purple Zone" or "Beta District." Thought not quite par with Alpha District, the Betas still have relatively luxurious rooms. They are a bit smaller, but each human has his or her own single or double room. Gamma- The majority of humans with two powers are Gammas and are in the "Blue Zone" or "Gamma District." Luxury-wise, this is the mid-point between all the zones. Gamma dorms have two rooms, but usually also accomodate two people. Also, as a subtle middle finger to Lenina, this and the Red Zone are the only areas that the maintainence tunnels can be accessed. Delta- A large number of the humans within this class have a nonphysical power that cannot be used for harm, but at the same time are useful. Nicknamed "Yellow Zone" and "Delta District," Delta dorms are not unlike those of the old Sigmian apartments. Not special in any way, they have one room for every two people, and no windows. Epsilon- Most Epsilons only have a single power, and not much training with that one power. These also hold some of the powerless humans that have proven themselves. Also known as "Orange Zone" and "Ep District." The bottom of the stack, as it's also called, provides the basic necessities of survival and not much else. It's located on the same floor as Red Zone. Zeta- At the base of the spire, is the area known as the "Red Zone", it's easily the most crammed area, designed for the powerless humans who couldn't stop this treatment if they tried. Treated like a ghetto. The area is the most heavily armored area of the station with a seperate life support system and is sometimes treated like a millitary baracks. Theta- Interspersed in between the Orange zone and Red zone are small "Theta Pockets" that are sealed off to access by normal Zetas and Epsilons. These are the housing areas of powerless humans who hold a position of "Fighting Squad Leader" and contains what treatment the occupants of the living quarters can afford. Due to the variation but still very low paygrade of the officers, the number of occupants per room ranges from 3 to an entire squad. Due to the meritocracy system, these areas along with the adjoining bathroom are used for motivation. It is considered an accessory, not necessarily a zone. Other Areas There are approximately thirty restricted areas across the station, varying in size. These include ammunition storages, gun batteries, armories, barracks, service rooms, electrical rooms, generator rooms, and the like. It's nothing unusual for those to be restricted. But there are also areas containing laboratories and testing centers, each of which are forcibly restricted. The kitchen is restrcited, too. But the most interesting area is probably the stadium. It's a fairly large room created by an extremely tough material, one tougher than some capital ship armor. Why? It was built specifically for the humans to battle each other. Then-Empress Lenina insited on its creation, which cost an incredible eighty million sampi alone. Thankfully, most of that money came from UWUC. The room is capable of replicating any form of scenery from Gertragia, New Exford, Fandors 2, 3, and 4, and Weavon, or it can simply stay as a vast expanse of metal for straight-up fights. It has mostly gone unused except as a shooting range, but it continues to raise questions about what the heck Lenina was planning to do with it. Another interesting place is the Memorial Wall. It's not too different from the Vietnam War Memorial. It's simply a wall with a couple thousand names on it, showing who was killed in action during the counterattack on Sigma in the chronological order they died in. Also included are those who were killed in action while protecting the human race, no matter where or when it happened. Among this wall are all the slain members of Force 171 Task Force 171 excluding one, as well as Adailia Jones, Carter Safavid, and Odysseus Troy. Hierarchy Chancellor Jairus Cavaco is the head commander of Station 2. There is a sort of cabinet system, and while Jairus has most of the power, he always discusses things with Corporal Cosmas, Major Vorkutsk, Sergeant Major Eve, Sam O'Neil, Etrius, and a few others. Because ONA basically funds all operations on the station, the O'Neil brothers have more of a say in everything than the others. But despite Jairus' political position, this is the system of hierarchy to all guardsmen, from highest ranking to lowest: Sam O'Neil, Jairus Cavaco, Etrius, Major Vorkutsk, and then regular rankings. Those four can override all commands from anyone else. Defenses Besides the humans abilities that are almost strong enough to ward off any attack, outer defenses have been created to support the ship in case that any of the humans are off of the station. These were asked for personally by Lenina, and not known by any of the humans beside her, and the providers of this weaponry, co-owners of the ONA. A basic double-layered force field generator originates from one of the off limits areas of the station. The ship comes outfitted with SMBHAWK missiles, that are mechanically loaded and fired on the Sub-Decks. AFLHAWK launchers and the piece de resistance Ghostrider UHMDW missiles that have been the first to ever have been tested. At the very top and bottom of the rim of the Station are two terrawatt laser batteries. Six massive drone bays, two at the top and bottom of the spire and one at each node hold a veritable armada of 3000 interceptor bits and 4000 shield bits, each of the drone bays containing its own AI who all take orders directly from the coordinator AI on the bridge. Seven large clusters of unmanned drone fighters and smaller self-sufficient external drone bays orbit the station and are self-commanded by a single high level AI programmed with complete loyalty to O'Neil Armories; the largest cluster (Cluster 7) contains 50 drone fighters and operates 200 interceptor bits. Until recently, the coordinator was the AI Joy, travis's personal AI, but was replaced by another one simply called "Operator" who is a lower level but much more obedient coordinator. The Station also contains numerous fabricators that create equipment from materials brought onto the station, usually mined from Lagrange 5. Fabricators that are programmed spacifically to make missiles or Kinetic Impact Vehicles (KIVs) feed directly to the magazines of the station. ONMC Secturity Detail In order to defend the station, the ONMC also have security elements working to defend the station. The job has been considered "soft duty" by the soldiers. The soldiers of the ONMC are also responsible for teaching the humans useful life skills in other areas of life, for instance, the O'Neil Army Corp maintains the infirmary and trains some humans in the medical profession. The O'Neil Guardian Corp provides general security across the station and trains the operators of the Human Army but also teaches security work and computer science. The O'Neil Fleet Command provides in space security, providing transport to and from the planet and ships food and cargo, though it also teaches engineering, pilot skills, and general geoscience. Among the ships providing security are: *8 interdictors *12 frigates *2 electronic warfare ships *10 battlecruisers *10 cruisers *6 battleships *1 flagship Human Army The human army is a group set up by Lenina and originally included all members of the artificial humans. With the disapearence however, membership became optional and although parcipitation carried advantages, many dropped out. A few however stayed in and are now trained by members of the ONGC. They are carefully screened and are the only people allowd access to the maintinance tunnels as well as access to the armory. A wide range of equipment is made available to them and it is usually stored in the armory when not in use. These include weapons of all shapes and sizes, armor, communications equipment, and even three powered armor suits. Defcons Standing for Def'ense '''Con'dition, the Defcons are a series of conditions that the station has hardwired into the circuitry. They are changed and activated by either: Order from the bridge by either Sam or Etrius, or by direct order from Chancellor Cavaco. It was listed in the admittedly large manual that the O'Neil brothers gave to Lenina, though she never read it, and is now in Jairus' possession. '''Defcon 5 : The standard condition that the station is in. Power is evenly distributed across the station and there is a minimum of weapons. The station in this condition is mainly focused toward recreation. No nukes, guards standing down and visitors welcome. The walls are their normal hue. Defcon 4 : A small step up from Defcon 5. In this condition, more weapons get activated and the guns are loaded but still on safe. Visitors must now undergo a checking procedure by a commanding officer and an adequate team. Normally a transition to Defcon 5 to Defcon 4 is unannounced. Because of Lan Aviv's temperance, frequent excursions into restricted areas, and hatred of Jairus Cavaco, Defcon 4 is issued whenever she's on the station. Jairus made sure of this. Defcon 3 : A step up from Defcon 4. The transition is announced and the walls in the station turn a darker color. More weapons are activated and the shields come up to 10%. Defcon 2 : Yet another step up from Defcon 3. All weapons systems that are non-nuclear are activated, the shields come up to 30% and guards are mobilized. All but maintenance procedures in the recreational areas are shut down. Most people are sent back to their rooms and provided with some fileshare. Guards mobilize across the entire station. The transition is announced and the walls change to an orange color. Defcon 1 : In this condition, the terrawatt lasers are activated. The change is unannounced and the walls don't change color. Defcon Alpha : This is the lockdown condition. Non-essential personnel are literally herded into their rooms and the rooms are locked. Artificial humans prepare for possible combat. The shields go up to 50%. The change is announced. Defcon Beta : Affectionately named the "Turtle Configuration" by the O'Neil Armories scientists is a state of lockdown in which at most, 89% of the poser in the station is diverted to the shields and the fabricators which promptly begin launching massive swarms of small KIVs. Essentially, the station becomes nigh impenetrable with a veritable bee hive to attack any who make an incursion into the shield. Defcon Sigma :The Station's war mobilization condition. Only capable of being activated by Sam's declaration of war, much to Jairus' irritation. All personnel mobilize for war and nuclear weapons are unlocked. The walls of the station turn a white color. Workings The station is positioned over the planet of Gertragia at the planet-moon system's fourth lagrange point to allow for perfect orbit and eliminate the need for unnecessary fuel consumption if the station is tipped off balance. This also allows for easy access to Gertragian resources and reduces the cost of transporting supplies by means of it's strategic position near a linear mass driver site. Also, being positioned at the lagrange 4 point decreases the chance of meteor impact while allowing for easy access to the veritable goldmine of resources that is Lagrange 5. A grand total of five helium-3 fusion reactors provide a maximum of 50000 megawatt/hours, recently scaled back to 27500 megawatt/hours in order to conserve fuel without actively cutting into the station's critical systems. Because of the fuel crisis, an additional six multi-stage boosted De-2/H-1 to He-3 fusion reactors are currently being installed to pick up the load of powering the station with 42000 megawatt/hours maximum output and generate much needed He-3 to shore up the supplies. The maximum estimated time till instalation is completed is estimated at 11 months. A set of four reaction balls makes for easy reorientation of the station in case it is positioned strategically badly. The synthetic gravity is generated by a torroidal ring of supercollapsed material that has had the inertia extracted by Sam himself, making it have very little effect on the station's reorienting capability but generate a considerable electromagnetic field. It should be noted that in case of destruction, the debries from the station would "fall" toward the ring instead of toward the planet. The struts on the station serve multiple purposes. The main purpose is to generate the electromagnetic field that shields the station and an area encompasing .5 light seconds of it from cosmic radiation and also manipulate the magnetic field to guide ships into the docking facilities. Another purpose is to capture the energy provided by large solar cell clusters which convert electricity into microwaves and send them through space to the station which converts the microwaves back into elecrticity. The maximum output from the system is at most, 8000 megawatt/hours, far from sufficient to run the station but certainly helping to conserve the precious He-3. The final use of the struts is as launching points for the Kinetic Impact Vehicles which function as guides for damaged, crippled, malfunctioning spacecraft and also as the station's last resort in case all other weapons fail. Four hangers inside the nodes of the station and another four inside the spire combine to offer a total of 10 cubic kilometers of space in which spacecraft or other items can be stored. To put that into perspective, only a few capital ships take up more then 1 cubic kilometer of space, meaning that on average, the sation could store at least 9 capital ships internally and excluding the space outside of the station to which they can simply anchor the space faring vehicle to. Category:Space